Bestia sin Rostro
by Achlys Todesschatten
Summary: ¿Amenaza o aliado?. Si hay algo que se descubre más rápido que una mentira, es un secreto.


¡Hey hey!. Luego de 3 años sumida bajo un profundo bloqueo creativo a nivel de escritura, ¡he vuelto!, y ahora, enviciada con la serie del momento: Shingeki no Kyojin.

Este fan fic es producto de un sueño marihuano que tuve, bastante inspirador, por cierto, que NO sigue con los lineamientos originales de la historia, así que les pido disculpa por las fumadas redactadas aquí, jajaja.

¿Yaoi?, dependerá de lo que me pidan los lectores, jajajajaja.

En fin, espero que les guste.

* * *

_**Bestia sin Rostro**_

¿Amenaza o aliado?. Si hay algo que se descubre más rápido que una mentira, es un secreto.

**Autora**: Roxana Carolina Marrero Medina  
**Seudónimo/Nick**: Achlys Todesschatten  
**Basado en:** El Anime y Manga de Shingeki no Kyojin.  
Los personajes no son de mi Propiedad, corresponden al Autor de la Serie (Hajime Isayama).  
La Trama fue totalmente Originada de mi Cabeza, aunque tomé algunos elementos de ilustraciones creadas por los fans.

**Pareja Principal:** (Está en "veremos")

* * *

_**Prólogo: Compás Abismal, Vacío sin Fin**_

_El tiempo no detiene su compás, su eterno e inclemente baile. La humanidad día a día prosigue su incesable lucha por no extinguirse ante la voraz carnicería de los titanes._

_Ya habían pasado más de dos meses desde tu repentina partida, aún me cuesta asimilar los hechos, y me es imposible el no recriminarme a diario el haber sido incapaz de defenderte._

Distrito Inner – Muralla Sina

Cementerio

_Aquí yace el último culto de aquellos cuyas almas reposan en la paz eterna, tanto la de guerreros caídos en batalla como la de muchos civiles. _

_¿Cuál es la diferencia?..._

…_Ninguna, en realidad. Unos murieron luchando de pie, y otros arrodillados esperando a que lucharan por ellos._

_Todos los seres humanos acabamos de la misma manera, porque en algún momento debemos morir, es parte del ciclo natural de la vida._

_Pero no así… Simplemente, no había derecho._

_Aquí es mi destino final dentro de este laberinto de desolación y olvido: Tu última morada._

_Los recuerdos no es la simple acción de devolver mentalmente el tiempo atrás y presenciar una escena, también implica rebobinar el mar de sensaciones que éstos te generan. _

_¡Qué difícil es suprimir el último recuerdo que tengo de ti!. Cada noche me llega esa imagen en el momento de cerrar mis ojos para dormir. _

_Por eso, el día en que traje tus restos aquí, cubrí la mitad de tu cuerpo faltante con flores silvestres, intentando mitigar la cruenta imagen real del estado de tu cadáver. Y así te enterré, en la silenciosa tranquilidad de esta tierra de difuntos, con el merecido honor de un defensor de la paz que eras._

_Me arrodillo y acaricio tu lápida, las yemas de mis dedos pasan sutilmente por encima de un garabato, aunque mal hecho, lo grabé en honor a tus sueños. La insignia de la Policía Militar, a donde querías pertenecer por tu firme ideal de defender al rey._

_De pensar que, de una discrepancia de ideales, surgió una gran amistad, que, hoy por hoy, dicha lealtad emocional trasciende la frontera de la muerte. _

_Es en esta tierra de nadie, al rendirte tributo, donde doy rienda suelta a mi dolor, ya que me prometí a mí mismo que en medio del campo de batalla no lo haría. Debía conservar la calma para conseguir el éxito en las misiones de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Ya mis orbes no son capaces de retener más tristeza._

_Donde quiera que se encuentre tu mente, tu espíritu, o tu esencia, sé que estarás contagiando tu jovial ánimo y tus ideales de lealtad, en contraste de mi fatalista y egoísta modo de ser. Espero te encuentres bien._

— Te echo mucho de menos, Marco — Pronunció el joven Jean Kirschtein al viento, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, después de un llanto mudo sumido en un océano de pensamientos. — Realmente te extraño.

Suave brisa del atardecer. Una blanca mano se posa en el hombro del chico de cabellos castaño rojizo, apretando de forma delicada su hombro.

— Yo también te he echado mucho de menos, amigo mío… —

**Continuará**

* * *

Notas de la Autora: En primer lugar, les ruego que me tengan un poco de paciencia en cuanto a la redacción y el entramado del fanfic, apenas y hasta ahora estoy saliendo de un bloqueo creativo después de 3 años. Estoy dando lo mejor de mí para escribir un fanfic medianamente decente.

Aún no estoy segura de agregarle yaoi o no. Me gustaría intentarlo, porque en esta página, no he visto nada de esta pareja en habla hispana, sin embargo la relación JeanxMarco no quiero que la trama principal gire netamente en torno a la relación, porque tengo planes más serios para este fanfic: Seguir un poquito la trama original de la serie, entremezclándole un poco de mi componente creativo.

Espero que les guste, y aspiro que este sea mi primer fan fic que logre terminar sin bloquearme o frustrarme en el intento.

Saludos.


End file.
